Rose's Pokémon
This is a complete listing of Rose Jenny's Pokémon, both current and former. Pokémon that Rose currently owns Bango Phineas Jenny (Bango) Moveset: Roar, Bite, Ember Bango is Rose's Starter, and one of her main team members. They have been together since Rose attempted to go through the Police Academy, and are very close and trusting of each other. Bango washed out of the Academy with Rose, as his performance was not the best (he was good at detecting scents, but not paying attention). At the start of the series, Rose has officially had Bango for two weeks, although they have known each other for longer. Bango has a Distracted nature. As of episode 030, Bango has never been recalled to his Pokéball, or healed in a Pokémon Center, which will be addressed at some point. He is part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket, and distracts the Rocket Boss with an Ember attack. His Ember attacks are more like spitting coals than tongues of fire. Since Bango is a canid, he loves to eat meat, and will sneak bacon when Rose isn't looking. He does not like being around human children, but enjoys being around baby Pokémon. He wears a red bandana with vampire teeth as a collar, and his mohawk is slicked back. At some point, he will likely evolve into a massive Arcanine. Pudge Moveset: Pudge is Rose's first caught Pokémon. Rose caught her as a Pidgey after a battle on Route 1. Pudge has a Modest nature. >>>Luke >>>Dippy Scramble Moveset: Metronome, Sweet Kiss Scramble is Rose's first hatched Pokémon, and one of her main team members. Rose received her Egg from Ms. Mary in Pallet Town, and Scramble hatched outside of Viridian City. Scramble heavily takes after Rose, emulating Rose's competitiveness, kindness, and jealousy. She mostly rides in Rose's backpack, and keeps it well-organized. Because of Scramble's random movepool due to Metronome, she has inadvertently terrified most of the characters in the series at one point or another. Scramble currently holds a grudge towards Nyssa, the other Pokémon that Rose has hatched. She was temporarily traded to Cobalt during the rematch/trial at the Vermilion City Gym, but was traded back immediately after completing the Gym. After encountering Articuno and Zapdos, during which Scramble was inside her Pokéball, Rose mused that Scramble would probably have tried to fight the Legendary Birds if she'd been active. She is part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket, and uses her Metronome to buy time to rescue Sakura. Scramble has used these moves via Metronome: * Drain Punch, from Hitmonchan * Rapid Spin or Whirlpool, from Wartortle * Shadow Sneak, from Giratina * Noble Roar, from Pyroar * Iron Tail, from Steelix * Spore, from Vileplume * Barrage, from Alolan-Exeggutor * Psycho Cut, from Mewtwo * Baby Doll Eyes, from Togepi * Ice Fang, from Beartic * Bone Club, from either Marowak or Lucario (026b) * Dragon Ascent, from Rayquaza (026b) * Land's Wrath, from Zygarde-Perfect (026b) * Heat Wave, from Typhlosion (027) * Mist Ball, from Latias (030) At some point, she will likely evolve into a demon jet plane Togekiss. >>>Scoops Pepper Moveset: Ember, Shadow Claw Pepper is Rose's first adopted Pokémon, one of her main team members, and her "Murder Boy." Pepper is a special Charmeleon, as he is technically dead. He and his original Trainer, Isaac, became lost in the Lost Woods of Viridian Forest many years before Rose and Cobalt began their journey. Isaac died, but he was able to mostly save Pepper's life by keeping him in his Pokéball. Pepper was able to rescue Sakura from the Rocket Boss by teleporting her back to Rose's side. Pepper is physically different from regular Charmeleon; his skin is purple instead of reddish-orange, he has vacant white irises, and has no tail flame; his fire attacks are eerie green instead of red, orange, yellow, or blue. He can also teleport, a skill which Rose has both weaponized and utilized in pranks. Pepper is not especially vocal, and tends to creep the other Pokémon and humans out; he does care for Rose, though, and enjoys holding her hand. >>>Honey Babe A shiny Teddiursa that Rose caught. >>>TBD A Ditto that Rose caught in Mount Moon, while infiltrating Operation Fight Club. They are part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket. Things that TBD has turned into: * Bonnie * A "Growldo" (physical size of Skiddo, body patterns/warmth of Growlithe) * A sheet (029) * A pier/bridge (030) Sakura Moveset: Vine Whip Sakura is Rose's first traded-in Pokémon. Sakura is a special rose-type Bulbasaur; that is, her bulb is a rose bud. She was abandoned and left to Ross's care by her original trainer, who was upset that Sakura was not a cherry blossom-type Bulbasaur. She stayed with Ross, depressed, until she met Rose and decided to join Rose's team. Sakura was temporarily kidnapped by Team Rocket during 029 and 030, but was rescued by Pepper and Rose before Team Rocket could escape. Sakura is very insecure and claustrophobic, and spends most of her time literally attached to Rose (via wrapping her vines around Rose's torso like a harness). She is also very small for her species. At some point, she will likely evolve into a very small Venusaur. >>>Juliet A Noibat that Rose caught in Mount Moon. She is in love with Crescendo, Cobalt's Zubat. She is part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket, although she does not see any action. >>>Brooklyn A Winter-type Squirtle that Rose caught on that route between Cerulean and Vermilion. He is sassy and confrontational. He is part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket, although he does not see any action. >>>Nyssa A Cleffa that hatched from the Mysterious Egg. >>>Mr. Chewybiteums (Biteums) A dog-like Tyrunt that Rose had revived from a Fossil. He is part of the team that Rose brings when infiltrating Team Rocket, although he does not see any action. Pokémon that Rose previously owned >>>Scoops Pokémon that Rose temporarily owned Treble Moveset: Tackle, Quick Attack, Smokescreen, Ember Treble is Cobalt's Starter, his Sweetest Baby Boy, and one of his main team members. He was temporarily traded to Rose during the rematch/trial at the Vermilion City Gym, but was traded back immediately after completing the Gym. ***format as: -Basic summary (nature, any nicknames) -History in series (how caught, role in series) -Personality and physical descriptionCategory:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters